villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:NerdWithAKeyboard/Pure Evil Villains Who Never Killed Anyone
Here is a list of some characters who have qualified as Pure Evil/Complete Monsters, but never took any lives. Some may have tried or have influenced others to do so, but no blood is on their hands. Note: This is not an argument or a call to have these characters removed, it is simply informative and interesting. I also realize that in many cases, deaths are caused by their actions. In traditional court justice, yes, many of these would be labeled as murderers, but I'm focusing on characters that never took life with their own hands. Shou Tucker Many people hate this bastard for what he did to his wife, and especially what he did to his daughter Nina and dog Alexander, but while those things were horrible, their actual deaths are not on him. His wife, who he turned into a chimera, refused food (starving herself to death), and Nina/Alexander, who were fused into a hybrid chimera, were killed by Scar, not him. While his human/animal experiments may have been horrific, saddening, and even painful, Shou Tucker never actually took a life. Steele This bad doggie is quite the jerk; fighting for superiority and even sabotaging a mission to get medicine to sick children just so he can get all of the glory. While a power hungry womanizer, Steele never actually manages to kill anyone. He tries to kill protagonist Balto, but fails. It could be argued that he may have indirectly killed some kids by delaying the medicine's arrival, but this is never shown and it is assumed that most (if not all) the children survived. Baron Kelvin Baron Kelvin was admittedly a confusing villain in the Black Butler franchise, and was definitely hard to get a grasp on. His obsession with beauty, perfection, and the especially disturbing love for children made him an unsettling and disturbing foe for Sebastian and Ceil. Despite the numerous children who perished under his rule, he personally did not kill any of them. The children who ended up dead were either killed in freak accidents or by his cronies. Kelvin was the type of person who would feel killing children as a mark against their youthful perfection, and considering his obsession with that, was not up for any murder himself. Ragyō Kiryūin I'm stretching the rules a little bit here, as Kiryūin does in fact have one major kill: herself. At the end of Kill la Kill, Kiryūin kills herself rather than return with the heroes. However, most of the deaths that were caused by her were not actually done by her hands; she's much too dignified for that. She attempts to kill her daughters Ryuko and Satsuki, but fails at both (multiple times). Her plan to have everyone in the world devoured by their clothing is evil, but when freed from the clothing, the people are still alive. Even the death of her husband was not by her hands, but the equally heinous Nui Harime. Even Harime's own death was technically a suicide, even though Kiryūin commanded her to do so. Many deaths were caused by her, but she never went to get her hands dirty until she needed to, and even then she failed. Abigail Williams Though she acts sweet and innocent, Abigail Williams (based off of the ) is treacherous, traitorous, and terrible. She does everything she can to manipulate those around her into becoming pawns in her schemes, and all while convincing everyone she is innocent of witchcraft. However, she accuses those she does not like of witchcraft so that they may be turned upon by their peers and executed, ridding themselves from her life forever. She does all of this to advance her sadistic and perverted goals. However, though she makes it very clear that she is willing to get her hands dirty, she mostly works by incriminating others of crimes that will get them death so that there is no blood trail traced back to her. Nobuyuki Sugou ALfhiem Online's very own Fairy King Oberon, Nobuyuki Sugou is a nasty piece of work with a seriously inflated ego and god complex. Just as Kirito manages to beat Sword Art Online and free the thousands of people trapped in the virtual Hell, Nobuyuki Sugou keeps a ton of them still trapped so he and his slimy minions may experiment on brainwashing with the trapped minds in the virtual world, hidden from the eyes of the law. On top of that, he keeps Kirito's girlfriend/wife Asuna trapped and uses her as a sex slave, lusting after her and keeping her imprisoned in a cage. As he tries to usurp Asuna's father's company in the real world, Kirito comes for Asuna and Oberon proceeds to beat him down while raping Asuna in front of him. Despite all of these atrocities, Nobuyuki Sugou never killed anyone directly. None of the minds he trapped were killed, and though he tries to kill Kazuto (Kirito) in real life, he fails. Lots-O' Huggin' Bear From tragic to monstrous, Lotso is one toy no one should want to cuddle with. After felling betrayed and abandoned by his owner, Lotso made his way to Sunnyside Daycare and transformed the place into a toy's worst nightmare, with himself as the tyrannical dictator of it all. He forces any toy he does not deem worthy intoharsh and violent conditions with extremely young children, even resulting in some getting broken because of it. When the heroes threaten his controlling way of life, Lotso does everything to lock them up, torture them, and eventually gets them (and himself) thrown into the dump. Here, he tries to pretend he's turned over a new leaf. However, when the other toys need him to save their lives, he leaves them to die. However, they survive, and Lotso is defeated having not killed anyone. While his actions caused some toys to break/die at the hands of the toddlers, he never took a life himself. At least he smells of strawberries. Dolores Umbridge A cruel old bat feigning kindness and order, Umbridge is one of the most hated characters in the Harry Potter franchise for a reason. She fails to recognize the truth right in front of her, and her severe forms of punishment towards children are what ultimately make her Pure Evil, despite the fact that she is against Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Just goes to show that evil exists on both sides of a conflict. However, despite the fact that they are both Pure Evil, Umbridge and Voldemort almost seem like opposites. Umbridge loves bright colors, puppies, and kittens. But she also loves forcing children into self-mutilation. Even after she is removed from Hogwarts, she still makes things hard for the heroes by manipulating the Ministry of Magic. Despite all of this, she never actually kills anyone herself. She probably caused the Ministry to execute a few people, but she would consider blood on her hands improper. No wonder some people hate her more than Voldemort. Merlot Once an accomplished scientist and ally of Professor Ozpin, Merlot and his company's unhealthy obsession with the Creatures of Grimm caused him to fall from his respectable background to a life of savage violence and evil. His experiments on the Grimm from the company's headquarters in Mountain Glenn caused Grimm to attack the settlement, resulting in the devastating fall of Mountain Glenn, where the Grimm destroyed the area and killed almost everyone, forcing those who survived into underground settlements to starve out or be killed later. Merlot, however, was unfazed by the horrific destruction he caused and continued his experiments, continuing to mutate and deform Grimm into abominations and setting them loose on the world. When his work is challenged by Team RWBY and the staff of Beacon Academy, he uses all of his destructive powers, trickery, and mutant Grimm to try to kill them and proclaim his superiority. Despite his experiments causing the deaths of almost everyone in Mountain Glenn and his attempted murders of the heroes, Merlot is never observed killing anyone himself. Though it is possible some Grimm died in his experiments, it is not shown and could have been done by his minions or the Grimm themselves. Napoleon This little piggy is an insane communist and social Darwinist that ruthlessly takes over a farm by orchestrating a war to overthrow the farmer. He then chases his ally Snowball away to claim leadership for the new Animal Farm all to himself, employing cruel methods to punish anyone who dared oppose him. Despite ordering many of the animals to be executed for displeasing or disobeying him, he never personally murders anyone himself. He would much rather someone below him do it, though it is entirely possible and probable he would be up to it himself. Bacon, anyone? The Coachman There are few things more sinister than hurting children. The Coachman not only does this, but makes a business out of it. He exploits the twisted magic of Pleasure Island to turn rebellious, misbehaving children into frightened donkeys, which he then either sells as beasts of burden or keeps for himself. However, he is never shown to kill anyone, or even to be homicidal. It might be safe to say he would get that way if anyone tried to stop him, but that isn't an issue for this villain. He never resorts to killing, mainly because he has no reason to; everything always works out in his favor. And seeing as how he isn't defeated at the end, it is safe to assume that he will keep carrying out his wicked deeds. Come join the fun, jackass! Got any more? Feel free to leave them in the comments below! Category:Blog posts